Solace in the Night
by RedneckGeek
Summary: Ten years after a horrible tragedy Bonnie helps Ron deal with his nightmares Please Read & Review Thank You
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this laptop, a 93 chevy pick up, and a few bottles of Mountain Dew. All KP characters are owned by Disney. Jack and his Daughter are owned by Marvel Comics. Katie, Kathy, Rebecca, Rachel, Garrett, and Heather Stoppable are owned by me. The RedneckGeek

A/N Can anybody tell me who Katie and Kathy biological parents are? How about who Jack and his Daughter are? I think I gave enough hints in the writing.

I don't know if it was the violent thrashing of my husband or the whimpers he was crying out in his sleep, that woke me. He's stuck in another nightmare, probably one of the worst he's had in a long time. Yeah, he gets nightmares, I mean come on, who wouldn't with the history that he has? You try being the sidekick slash partner of the girl who can do anything and tell me that some of the things that happen in those adventures wouldn't come back and haunt you? Such as being the unwitting recipient of some magical kung fu power and being chased by an insane English Lord because you have it and he doesn't. Or try the mutant fish boy who blames you for his condition even though he was the one who wanted to keep swimming in a toxic waste dump that was known as Lake Wannaweep. Throw in some of things that has happened in our personal lives and you're bound to get some mental trauma. Even as I move to wake and console him, I finally begin to understand what he is saying. Fear and dread creep into my soul and I realize I've got to move now.

"Don't you touch her! BONNIE!! Hang on sweetheart I'm going to get us out of here. KP! Kim, oh God no not KP please Kim KP!!" His scream echoes through the house as I want to weep from the sound of it. It's primal and full of emotions. Loss, grief, anguish and rage reverberate through the cry as tears fill my eyes. His eyes snap open, and instead of the warm and loving chocolate pools I find myself drowning in, they are the color of frost covered blue steel. A cobalt blue glow surrounds him and his left arm snaps out. A twinkling of aqua fairy lights and an ornate Japanese Katana appears in his fist. _Shit the Lotus Blade. He called the damn thing from Japan._ "Nobody hurts my family!!" All emotion is gone but fury.

"Ron, sweetie, it's ok, it's just a dream. Shush sweetheart it was just a dream" I pitch my voice to be low and soothing, trying to project a calm that is far from what I'm feeling at the moment. His features remain as if carved from granite, as he advances on someone only he sees off to my left. _Though I do have a pretty good guess as to just who that particular bastard is._ There is no sign of the goofy fun loving man who has the amazing ability to see the good in everyone as he stalks his prey. _He doesn't even see me, of course if I'm right, then he thinks I'm bleeding to death lying on the floor behind him._ Taking a chance I step right in front of him "Ronnie, it's ok baby, I'm ok, nobody is going to hurt me."His eyes blink and the blue glow slowly begins to fade. I gently place my hand against his cheek. 

"That's it Ron, come back to me. I love you" His fist unclenches and the Lotus Blade clatters to the floor with an almost musical sound.

"B… B…. Bonnie?" He glances behind him as he starts to speak, and then he's falling to his knees sobbing uncontrollably. I just wrap my arms around him, all the while softly crooning to him, as I let him get it out of his system. I don't how long we're on the floor before Heather our 2 year old and Garrett our 4 year old make their presence known through the house. I'm torn with indecision from both from a wife's and a mother's point of view. Seconds later the decision is taken out of my hands as twin whirlwinds of strawberry blond hair rush past our door,_ When the heck did our door get opened?_ With a cry "We've got em Mom, you take care of Dad" Katie and Kathy our twin 14 year old daughters go rushing past to check out their brother and youngest sister. Thank God that they got that Can Do Anything attitude from their biological mother.

"Momma? Is Daddy ok?" I look up and smile at Rebecca and Rachel our nine and seven year olds. Concern and fear is written on their faces. They know about Ron and me going on missions, but don't understand what could have caused the happy go lucky man they know as their father to be on the floor weeping. Not even the twins know what truly happened _and will never know if I have anything to say about it._

"Yeah Pumpkin, Daddy just had a bad dream that's all. Just go back to bed and Daddy and me will be in a little while to tuck you back in." As they leave, I go back to soothing Ron as he silently sobs. After a few minutes the tears are done and the shoulder of my pajamas were soaked. "Do you want to talk about it?' I asked willing to take either answer.

"It was just like I was there again. I went to help you, only this time I wasn't fast enough to save either of you. _**He**_" just the venom in that word caused my marrow to freeze "got past me to you and then got to KP while I stood there in shock." _Well, that was definitely a new twist to this nightmare, normally it occurs just like it actually happened ten years ago tonight._ "I guess I really am a loser cause I couldn't save the two…" I interrupted him with a slap.

"You not are a loser Ron Stoppable!! I used to be Queen B of Middleton High and I do not fall in love with, marry or bear the children of losers. You made the only choice you could have. You know that I couldn't handle all those goons by myself, especially being pregnant at the time. Kim was the better fighter. She had the best chance to defend herself until help arrived. There was no way you could have prevented it from happening. That bastard set things up so you had to make a choice. It's not your fault."

" It just doesn't make any sense why? Sure he had his problems with amateurs. But I always thought he was one of the good guys. You know I could have understood Monkey Fist or Gill trying something like that, but why him? His problem was with KP not me. Why draw you into it?"

"All I can say is maybe he realized the Ron Factor was a major part of Kim's abilities. But making you making focus on my predicament made it that much easier to defeat her. You couldn't concentrate on helping her because you were too busy protecting me. Neither Kim nor I were in the best of shape 

and by all rights you shouldn't have been out of a hospital let alone mobile." _Well, it's the truth how many people do you know can take several gun_s_hot wounds to the upper body as well as a massive blow to the head and less than 24 hours later walk out of the hospital under their own power?_ "I suppose that monkey kung fu power is good for somethings other than increasing your flexibility and stamina." The slight blush I got showed me I was succeeding in slowly getting his mind off the bad memories._ "_Now why don't you go get cleaned up and we'll go tuck the kids back into bed, ok? And then maybe some Bonshine to chase those clouds away." I give him a kiss, not the kind that can shut down his mind, but the type that tells him that he is truly loved with all my heart and that everything will be alright. He gives a slight smile and gets up to head into the bathroom.

"Hey Ron, can you do something about this?" I point at that damn sword lying on the floor. I know what will happen if I try to touch it. I really don't think it will help Ron's state of mind if I pass out from the pain.

"Oh, yeah, sure" he says. A look of concentration crosses his face. "Go home." Nothing happens for a moment and then Ron speaks in a harsher tone of voice. "By home I meant Japan. Not here. Now begone." After a few seconds of what appears to be a struggle of wills, _actually that's what it is exactly_, with a flash of blinding indigo light, the blade disappears from the floor of our bedroom. "Sorry about that sweetheart. I know how much that thing bothers you. I love you."

"Love you too" just as there came a sound I really did not want to hear.

I grabbed the Kimmunicator Mk V off the night stand as those familiar, and right now much hated beeps sound. I finally got Ron calmed down and we've still got to go check on the kids and now Wade was calling. To say I was pissed was putting it mildly. "Not tonight Wade!!" I snap.

"But Bo" was all he got out before I lost what little control I had of Queen B.

"No buts. Call Joss, the Tweebs, call Hiro or Shego. Try Jack and his daughter. Better yet call that bitch Betty and tell her to get off her lazy fat ass and do her freakin job!! Please Wade I'm begging you anyone but Ron or me. Don't you know what tonight is? He has already woken up the kids and is no shape to go out on a mission."

"Oh shit! I am sorry Bonnie. I can't believe I could forget something like that. How bad was it?" The look of shame on his face was enough for me to feel a little guilty.

"Well, at least some of us can." I looked at the bathroom door and taking a deep breath. "It was bad Wade. He had full access to the power. He even managed to call that… that _thing_ all the way from Japan." Wade's face paled noticeably at the implications of what I was saying. Ron's ability to access the Mystical Monkey Power is controlled by how great his subconscious perceives a threat to his loved ones is. Basically I or the kids have to be in certain death situations for Ron to have the full abilities of the Monkey Master. There was one other who could cause him to gain full access and he had been dreaming of her death just a few minutes ago. Having access to that kind of power while stuck reliving what is probably the most traumatic event of his life is not a good thing, I've seen what Ron can do with 

all that potential. I know that he would never hurt me or the kids, it is however entirely within the realm of reality that the suburb we live in could have been leveled. Then he would have been in even worse shape.

"Ok Bonnie, I'll tell everybody you're off duty until further notice. Do you want me to call Ron's folks or the Possibles to get the kids?"

"No don't bother the Possibles, they're probably got this thing on their minds as well and don't need to deal with six kids. But see if you can get Hannah to come over in the morning to help Katie and Kathy with the rest, will ya?"

"Not a problem, let me know if you need anything else ok?"

"Yeah, bye Wade" I switched the hologram off and laid the Kimmunicator on the night stand. As I got up and slipped on my favorite robe, my own guilt came crashing down on me. You see it is my fault that this night is so horrible for the love of my life. Ten years ago today Ron was forced to choose between his best friend since pre-k and his wife. He wasn't fast enough to save us both and because of me Bonnie Stoppable, Kim Possible died horribly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I all own is the laptop I'm typing on, a 93 Chevy pick up, and a couple bottles of Mountain Dew. All KP characters are owned by Disney. Katie, Kathy, Rebecca, Rachel, Garret, and Heather Stoppable are owned by me. The RedneckGeek

I told the twins that I would call school and let the superintendent know that the kids wouldn't be in today. A good natured groan was my reward as Kathie thought about the extra homework that Barkin was sure to assign all of them. As a rent I'm really glad that Barkin looks out for the kids, but as one who had to deal with him as a substitute teacher quite often I can agree with them. I close their door and head down towards our bedroom. Bonnie had gone with me to get the kids back into bed, but had left after thanking the twins for their help tonight. Something was bothering her and I had a pretty good idea what it was. I mean come on you can't be married to someone for almost eleven years and not be able to learn a little about women.

She is out on our balcony, wearing the silk robe that does oh so good things to her curves. Fifteen years and four kids later and Bonnie can still fit into her Middleton High cheerleader uniform. _Booyah, Lady you still take my breath away and leave me wanting more._ I wrap my arms around her, _Oh yeah, definitely Booyah, down boy,_ and realize she isn't wearing her pajamas underneath any more. Of course, the fact that a little under two hours ago I had just soaked her top with tears probably had something to do with it. She leans her head back onto my chest and I catch a whiff of her. I've never been able to figure out what it is I'm smelling, all I know is that I like it, a lot.

"I'm sorry" it comes out with a catch in her throat, letting me know she's been crying.

"Um, yeah sure, mind if I ask for what? Why would the most bondiggety wife in the whole world be sorry?" Ok sure I've learned somethings about the opposite sex, but Bonnie can still throw me for a loop with ease.

"For falling in love with you and making you choose me." The words hit me like a hammer blow. I want to say something, but my mind is trapped on the memory of ten years ago.

Pain, it's all I feel. My eyelids weigh about as much as a Chevette as I try to open them. I gotta say waking up to the sight of a beautiful redhead holding her twin 4 year old granddaughters while you're laying in a hospital bed with tubes running out of various parts of your body and wires taped to others is not exactly on my top ten list of ways to wake up. I'd much rather be staring at the sight of one blue eyed brunette former Middleton High cheerleader laying bed next to me. _Speaking of which, just what in the heck happened? Last I remember is walking in the door with Bonnie after our date to see how Kim had handled the night with the twins. _These same twins that sleeping in their grandmother's arms and neither Kim nor my wife are anywhere in sight. Fear shot through my core as the realization of what these implications meant.

"Easy Ron, you've been seriously hurt" Mrs. Dr. P must have noticed my struggles. "Just take it easy. Now Katie, Kathy you see your dad in little bit. Go get your Grammie Stoppable and tell the rest that you dad is awake." They both looked to be considering using the PDP, _Wonder where they got that from?_ But a stern look from their grandmother sent them scurrying off with chorus of "Daddy's awake, Daddy's awake" at the top of their lungs. The woman I consider to be my second mother came closer as I continued to try and sit up. "Ronald Stoppable, if you don't calm down this instance I'm going to sedate you, by suppository." That got my attention real fast, let me tell you.

"What, what's the stich?" I tried to ask, but I all I got was a croak that sounded a five week old dead frog.

"Would you like some water?" I just nodded my head gratefully and tried not to pass out from pleasure as the cool liquid soothed my parched throat.

Ok let's try this again "What happened? Where's Bonnie? Where's Kim?"

"Ron you were shot seven times. Three times in the upper chest, twice in the abdominal cavity, and twice in the left leg. Plus you took a massive bow to the head, from something we're not quite sure what it was." _Well that explains the pain_ "Do you want something for the pain?" As much as I want some relief, I'm pretty sure that whatever they give me is going to knock me for a loop. I want to retain as much of mental facilities as possible no matter how interesting the smells and sounds of the color purple are. Light flashed in my eyes and she sighed in relief "Well, it doesn't look like you have a concussion, so that's good news at least."

"Mrs. Dr. P. you still haven't" I was cut off as an amazing amount people tried to fit in the room at once. Some were doctors who quickly checked me over and pronounced that considering the amount damage done to my body, I could handle visitors. My mom, dad, and Hannah as well as the man I once thought would be my father in law, my daughters, Wade and Joss as well as Officer Hobble from the Middleton Police Department. Correction, make that Lt Detective Hobble of the MPD. Katie and Kathy slip out of my rents' grasp and run toward my bed and I wince in anticipation of the collision. Luckily for me Joss moves to intercept them with a grace that shouldn't be possible in a hospital room filled with so many people, but then again check her last name.

"I've got the Tweebs and Felix at your place looking for clues, while Sarah and Hiro are around here providing security. I had Wade call out everybody as soon as he got wind of the incident." That actually makes sense to me. If Kim is out of the picture, I'm the leader of Team Possible, a job that I look forward to with absolute relish. _Although you would think I got used to it during Kim's absence, yeah that's good word for she did._ If I'm out of the stitch, as I obviously was, the role fell on Joss' shoulders. "Wade is going through every bit of electronic data he can find to see if there is anything that tell us who did this."

"Unfortunately, by the time the Kimminucators activated in the house. It was all over but the calling of the police and EMTs" Wade looked a little contrite at this statement

"Sounds good, but can somebody please tell me just what the heck is going on?" I so wanted to swear at this moment and I think that only Hannah, Katie, and Kathy's presence kept me from doing so.

"Ahem" all eyes turned to Hobble, "I can probably help with that. But I don't think the girls should be here when I do so."

"I'll take them. " My mom looked pale. "I can hear about later, if I feel the need to. I just glad you're awake Ron." The girls gave me a kiss, as did my mom, and then left the room. My dad looked like he was going to say something, then he just nodded his head and followed them out of the room.

"Ok Ron, the first of arriving units arrived on scene to find you bleeding and unconscious on the floor of your living room floor, as well as six, as of right now, unidentified male bodies. Evidence at the scene indicates that there were more assailants involved and that some of them were pretty seriously injured. It was pretty obvious that a major fight had happened there. Your daughters were still upstairs in their beds. They had been drugged. Now I have to ask you, what do you remember?"

It takes me a minute to pick my jaw up out of my lap. _This can't be happening. _"Bonnie and I were coming home from a dinner and were debating whether Aunt Kim had managed to get the girls to sleep." I saw Ann Possible flinch at the mention of Aunt Kim, but chose to ignore it. " I opened the door and hear something like a soft cough and I feel like I've been punched in the chest. Then Bonnie or is it Kim, starts screaming. After that it gets real blurry and fuzzy. I seem to remember Bonnie nailing some guy in the throat with a kick and Kim hurling somebody else up against the wall. Beyond that not much else, other falling with a feeling of utter failure. "

"Well, that answers that question. " Hobble looks decidedly uncomfortable. "Uh one of the bodies has a hole in the throat that matches a woman's 4" high heel. Then there is the indentation of a human body in the dry wall of the living room. We're not sure what happened to the other five bodies, but as they were in fairly close proximity to Ron, we're thinking that he had something to do with them."

"You can't seriously be thinking pressing charges against Ron, can you?" I don't know who shouted it. But I was tired of getting the most important question of night ignored.

"No, everything points to self defense."

"Fine you're not here to arrest me. Then tell me. Where is my wife and Kim?" No answer. "Please I'm begging you."

I looked at Kim's mom, out of all them she would tell me the truth. The others couldn't or wouldn't, I didn't care, but Mrs. Dr. P has never let me down before, and she didn't this time. She swallowed visibly "Ron all the police found was you and the girls. Kim and Bonnie are missing." Cold dread flowed over my heart, and that was when I heard it, the chattering, the hoots, the howling , the screaming. Like the voices of every monkey in the world raised in defiance. A collective gasp sounded through the room as everyone watched me, but I already knew what was happening. My eyes had turned the color of blue ice and a sapphire glow had surrounded me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I all own is the laptop I'm typing on, a 93 Chevy pick up, and a couple bottles of Mountain Dew. All KP characters are owned by Disney. Jack and Steve is owned by Marvel. Katie, Kathy, Rebecca, Rachel, Garret, and Heather Stoppable are owned by me. The RedneckGeek

The pain slowly fades away as the Mystical Monkey Power flows through my body. The feeling is indescribable, like flame, frost and electricity all rolled into one coursing along each individual nerve. Breathing becomes easier as my body heals itself as the IVs and those other tubes expel themselves. I can feel my strength rising as if a tsunami is building. The monitors are going haywire as I rip off the sensors, as well as some body hair the triage unit missed as they prepped me for surgery.

"Ron, calm down. What do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Dr. P is moving towards as fast she can.

"Calm down?! My wife and unborn child as well as my best friend for over half my life are missing and you're telling me to calm down? I'm not going to calm down until we find them and figure out what the hell is going on." Ann Possible got a smile on her face as she realized what I had just called Kim. Of course I realized the only thing that was keeping my visitors from seeing me in all my glory was one of those hospital gown thingies that had to be designed by someone with a voyeur fetish. "Will somebody please get me some mission clothes, please and thank you."

Sarah walked in with a smirk on her face and a backpack in her hand. "Geez, Buffoon the mission hasn't even started yet, and you're already losing your pants?" The bag went flying through the air towards me.

My hand snapped out without me even thinking about it. "Very funny, I almost forgot to laugh now please excuse me for a moment." I may be all mad and ticked off at the world right now, but that's no reason not to be civil. I went into the bathroom and proceeded to change out of the embarrassment that is hospital clothes. Both my mock turtleneck and denim cargo were a dark charcoal grey. After Kim's little disappearing act for the better part of three years, I decided some new colors were in order. Plus there was the added benefit that the grey scheme seemed to blend into the shadows much better than the black. Hey I may have attended a super secret ninja school, but I'll still take all the help I can get.

As I walk out of the bathroom, I noticed I had managed to amp down the glow surrounding me, it really makes sneaking around a little hard when you're glowing like a Smarty Mart sales light. I looked around the room. Hobble had left, but the rest were looking at me expectantly, _Well I hate being in charge but my choices seem to have been made for me,_ so I went into mission mode. "Note serious face, this isn't the time for jokes and snappy sarcasm" _Did I just say what I think I said? I can't believe I just said that._ The look on the rest of the faces in the room let me know they were thinking the same thing. "Wade, Joss as of right now, Team Possible's mission is search and rescue as well as protection. We are only going to accept missions that don't involve crime for the immediate future. Anybody else tell them to call the local authorities or GJ if the threat is big enough. Sarah I want you and Hiro to watch the twins and my rents. If for any reason both of you are unavailable, Felix needs to be suited up in the Mark XII. Joss and the Tweebs can keep an eye on the Possible clan. Oh Wade, you might want to put some of you 

mobile Wadecams on my in-laws. This might be an attempt by Junior to get Bonnie. Though I gotta say, his usual mo doesn't involve shooting me." _Why on earth does the back of my head itch?_

Sarah just nodded, turned around and walked out. Joss was talking to the Tweebs and Felix over her Kimmunicator Mark IV. Man, I love those Mark IV's, imagine a pair of wraparound sunglasses with a blue tooth device on either side of the frames. Hands free communication, with on demand IR, UV and Low Light capabilities, HUD and hologram projection as well as cameras and scanners facing the direction the wearer is looking, plus it just looks so hip and cool. So much better than the originals or even the second gen wrist type. "Joss, you and the Tweebs are to wear full battlesuits on any missions. This could someone trying to take down Team Possible, so let's not take any chances ok?" She nodded and went back to her conversation with Jim and Tim. Wade continued typing on his laptop. "Hey Wade I'm gonna need some extra gear. At least two more Mark IV's, same number of grappler bracers and all the tranq darts you have available." While I'm pretty good at hand to hand, I think letting somebody else close enough to hit you while you're hitting them is kind of stupid. So thanks, but no thanks, I'm willing to do just about anything to keep from getting hurt. In the past that meant running and screaming, but somehow I don't think that's going to work this time. Besides I'm actually looking forward to pushing the big red button in the lair of whoever was stupid enough to kidnap my wife and best friend. "What about the foldable version of the battlesuits? How they coming? I figure that Bonnie and Kim might want a new change of clothes when we find them."

"Well, at least you haven't lost your ability for massive understatement. As the battlesuits no can do, the circuits just can't handle being folded yet."

"Darn, I so looking forward to watching the ladies suit up and then I could sit back and marinate while they deal with these morons. Send the extra equipment to my house. By the way Joss, Wade you guys rock"

I was heading to the door when Mr. Dr. P. finally spoke "What are going to do Ronald?"

I slipped on my own pair of MK IV's. "I am going to check myself out and then kiss my little girls goodnight. After which head back to my house and get the rest of the gear I need. I considered calling the Lotus Blade here, but I didn't think it would help the other patients seeing a six foot 180lb guy dressed in grey stalking through the halls with a katana in his hand while his eyes are glowing blue. "

"And then?"

I'm pretty sure he shivered at the sound of my voice. "Then I'm going to kick butt and chew bubblegum. And I am fresh out of bubblegum"

Unfortunately checking myself out wasn't as easy as I had hoped. The worst part was running into my in laws. Now I like my father in law, and I'm pretty sure he likes me, but it is my mother and sister in laws that make my teeth itch. It doesn't matter that I make Bonnie happy, it's the fact that I'm still a loser in their eyes. Sure I have money, enough that neither Bonnie nor I have to work, or that I 

could open up and operate at least two 5 star eating establishments, but I don't spend it properly. Basically the majority of it should be spent on bling and blang for Bonnie. The SUV she drives isn't foreign and her clothes aren't designed for her personally. Of course my personal motto of never be normal, _Just what the heck is normal anyways? If we are all individuals how can there be normality?_ Doesn't help either. I'm not good enough for Bonnie in their stuck up snobbish pea sized brains and they point it out every time they see me. But the way Connie and Lonnie treat their sister is enough to make me want to punch them, and I was raised that you don't hit ladies. Ok, evil as they are aside, they really don't rank up there with likes Andrea Lynn and DNAmy. Anyways as soon as they saw me, they tore into me. Mr. Rockwaller just looked apologetic, but shrugged, when the Rockwaller women get a hair someplace where the sun don't shine, you just grin and bear it. Trust me on this one. I realized this wasn't accomplishing anything other than wasting my time, and turned around to walk away.

"If anything happens to my baby girl, I will destroy you." Don't you just love the old cliché of mother and son in law relationships?

"You won't have too." My voice was low. That was a path I really didn't want to go down. Already I could feel the asshole known as Zorpox trying to getting a word in. Even Kim had a hard time bringing me back the last time he showed up, but my wife can do it with ease. Should Bonnie and our child get hurt or even worse, whatever happens isn't going to be nice.

"Ron"_ For crying out loud, will you people just let me do what I have to do? _"You want some help?" That stopped me and I looked back at Bonnie's father. I was tempted, the man gives credit to the saying 'Not as Lean, Not as Mean, But STILL a MARINE' but he has never gone a mission with me and doesn't know how I work.

I just shake my head "No, but thank you. Please keep an eye on your wife and daughters. They might not like me, but they're still family."

It took a little longer than I thought, but finally I was home going through my gear I felt I was going to need. No battlesuit, for some reason that neither Wade nor Sensei could explain the MMP kept fouling the suit's operating system. Doesn't matter though, I'm pretty much unstoppable, Boy that was a really bad pun on your name, when I'm this hopped up on the MMP. The grappler bracer snapped over my left forearm, so much easier to use than the hair gun grappler and darn near impossible to lose my pants while doing so. The Lotus Blade went across my back with the hilt sticking over my right shoulder. Then came the rest of my gear. I wasn't a hundred percent certain if this was really a smart choice. I was still debating when I about jumped out of my skin when someone spoke from behind me.

"You know that those really aren't the answer."

"Give me a heart attack, why don't you Jack? I mean, it's not like my nerves are shot or anything. Erm, maybe that wasn't the best description to use." As I turned I saw that Jack wasn't 

dressed in his newest costume, the red, white and blue, but instead wore his older jeans, t-shirt, and leather duster.

"I was just saying, that guns aren't always the answer."

"This coming from the guy who at one time carried a loaded sawed-off next to a toddler on his back as he wandered the country."

"Touche. But I don't use them as much as I use to. Plus Steve didn't use them at all. And the shotgun was loaded with blanks."

"Blanks can still kill. And Steve did use guns during WWII. Not that this argument isn't fascinating on it's own, but just what are you doing here?"

"I heard about your little incident from a mutual acquaintance." _That's an interesting way of Global Justice knows what's going on, speaking of which why hasn't Dr. Director or at least some field agents shown up to interview me yet?_ "I'm just checking on a friend and making sure he doesn't make the same mistake I did."

"Don't worry Jack. I am not going on a murderous rampage because my wife and friend have been kidnapped." They were only kidnapped, I was so not going down that road. "Besides I know that guns are tools just like this big honking knife." I jerked a thumb over my shoulder only to realize it was my left shoulder. I tried to be smooth in correcting myself, but Jack 's smirk to me that I had failed. "It is how you use them that is makes a difference between good and evil." When I made the choice to for Team Possible to start carrying firearms if the individual wanted to, a couple of really screwed up relief mission in South America and Africa led to the decision, I made sure to get as much training as was achievable. I went to the two men who I knew I could trust to teach me the proper handling of firearms, my father in law and Steve Barkin. I found that I really like rifles and I'm not too bad with a pistol either, despite being a klutz at times. Of course I have nothing on Bonnie when it comes to pistols, but then been being raised by a marine who is determined to make sure his daughters can protect themselves, was there any other possibility?

"Alright then, I know how you can get without a stabilizing influence in your life. But if you need any help just cal. Julia and I will be there as soon as possible."

"Who's Julia?"

"My daughter. I'm not here in any official capacity, as such I'm not calling her by her codename. Ron, watch your back. Something's not right in the higher up and the old one eyed witch isn't happy."

"Thanks Jack. You rock." As he left I made my decision, I had already packed Bonnie's HK USP40 with the rest of her gear in my backpack. I reached down and picked up my belt with the matching Springfield Armory 1911A1 Longslides. I called Wade as I finished buckling on my belt. "Wade, let's start with the top. Where is the last sighting of Monkey Fist, or DNAmy?"_ Even after all this time that is just so wrongsick._ "And in your copius amounts of free time, check out why Global Justice hasn't paid me visit 

yet." Something was stirring at the back of my mind, but it kept slipping away the criminals we put away do once they're in jail.

Author's Notes: I would like to thank Whisper in Shadows for the idea of Bonnie's father being ex military. I didn't steal it, it just really worked with my image of Bonnie. Anybody have a guess as to who Jack is? Here's another clue: James Buchanan Barnes should have stayed dead!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I all own is the laptop I'm typing on, a 93 Chevy pick up, and a couple bottles of Mountain Dew. All KP characters are owned by Disney. Katie, Kathy, Rebecca, Rachel, Garret, and Heather Stoppable are owned by me. The RedneckGeek

A/N: I tried really hard to not portray Kim as a Bh that Queen B would be proud of. As for Bonnie turning over a new leaf, well lets just say that college is a life changing experience.

"For falling in love with you and making you choose me." Even as the words leave my mouth I feel him freeze in shock. _Dammit, open mouth and insert foot. Smooth move Bonnie, make him feel worse than he already does._ "No, wait, that didn't come out right."

"Then what exactly are you trying to say? That I should have chose Kim over you and Rebecca? Or that you should have stayed at MSU that weekend?" He was pissed and I really couldn't blame him. "If I recall correctly, and the many blows to the head do make things a bit fuzzy at times, you and I just talked for almost two years before we even decided to think about being more than just friends. " _Ok so maybe he's not as mad as I thought, he was trying to crack some jokes._ "Or maybe you think that Bonnie Flagg sounds pretty good. How about Bonnie Senior Junior? Oh wait I got it, you'd rather be Bonnie Reger. Nope, sorry don't buy it. Bonnie Stoppable just sounds so much better." Even though I don't give a damn about the food chain anymore, the first year of college can be a real eye opener, the thought of Ron Reger holding me sends a shudder down my spine, and not in a good way.

I can't help but giggle a little. _Damn this man and his ability to make to me feel better._ "That's not what I meant, and you know it. I'm sorry for all the pain that this has caused you. You can't forgive yourself for failing Kim. You feel you failed her cause you didn't have her back."

"Bon Bon, you know how my mind works. Most of the time I'm all right, it's just pops up every so often."

"By every so often you really mean on a monthly basis, then I agree with you. "

"Bonnie, Kim died because I wasn't fast enough both with my feet and my mind. That doesn't sit well in my heart." _You are not going to get all green eyed on him, YOU ARE NOT._ "I not only failed her, I failed the trust the Drs. P and the Tweebs gave me."

"That's . . . erm not exactly what I'm talking about?"

"Then what are you . . . oh , okaaaaaay" Now I love my husband. He's perfect for me, and has the biggest heart in all of creation and he's not stupid but he can be a bit dense at times. He doesn't like talking about what happened between him and Kim. I'm certain that he has never forgiven her for what she did. I do know that he never called her KP again until it was too late. The lack of faith and trust on 

her part hurt him deeply. "That's in the past, Bon Bon. There is nothing I can do to change it. So let just let it be."

It was eating him up inside, which meant that no I couldn't just let it be. "Sweetheart, I know it hurts. But you have to forgive Kim for failing you, before you can yourself for failing her." I turn to look into his eyes. He started to turn his head away, _UH uh Mister none of that._ "Ron look at me. You and Kim never got the chance to talk about your relationship after she came back. With all the missions, our wedding, and me pregnant, six months went by really fast. You needed time to sort out your feelings about her and you just didn't get it. You never really got to ask Kim why."

"You mean like why when she found out she was pregnant, she ran away from me, her rents and her friends? And putting Monique in that stitch was both sick and wrong." _Ok Ron stay focused her, we'll deal with you having to be physically restrained from assaulting Monique after she refused to give you the way of contacting Kim another time._ "Then you do have any idea what could have happened to Katie and Kathy if Mrs. Dr. P. hadn't come home early? They were only two weeks old, and who knew when they were last fed or even changed? I mean" A finger to the lips silenced him, I really prefer to kiss Ron to shut him up when he's rambling, but that tends to shut his mind down. Even if he is almost 35, he still has hormones that affect him, especially if I'm the one who is activating those hormones.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about. Until you let it go, Kim's death is going to haunt you. She realized her mistake, and wanted things to go back the way they were. But she realized that you and I had built something that was just as good, if not even better IMO, but then I'm biased, as what you and she had. She was trying to support your choice as best as she could. I never got the chance to try make amends for all things I did in high school to her and I regret that everyday. But she saved me when we were kidnapped, at the cost of her safety. Kim wouldn't have had the injuries she had when you showed up if she hadn't protected me. Kim kept me from being killed and dumped in some unknown grave."

"Bonnie, Bonnie, c'mon you need to wake up." The voice sounds hauntingly familiar, but my brain is too fuzzy for the memory to come forth. "Bonnie, please, I need to know you alright." _Kim is that Kim? What is she doing in my bedroom. That Bitch is trying to steal my husband back. I'm going to kill her._ I sat up and noticed we weren't in my bedroom, or even in my house. The last remembered moments of the night before came rushing back and I instinctively wrap my arms around my stomach, _Oh my God the baby, please God don't take our baby away from us._ "Bonnie, you're awake!!" Kim grabs me in a hug that forces the air from my lungs. Then she notices my face and concern quickly reclaims her face. " Are you alright?"

I just nod my head, trying to figure out what was going on. I know Ron and I went out to celebrate last night and Kim was going to watch the girls. Now I'm sitting on the floor in what appears to be a concrete room with the one woman who has the potential to destroy all that I have built. And then nausea overtakes me as I remember that I most likely killed someone last night. "Where's Ron? Where's 

Katie and Kathy?" My voice cracks as I fight to keep my stomach under control and concern for my family fills my heart.

"Easy, just breathe, it's going to be alright. I saw Ron fall just after you were shot with the stun gun. Then I got tazered by at least three different goons, I'm still twitching from the aftereffects. As far as I know the girls were still sleeping in their room." She must of saw the look of terror on my face. I know Ron was shot right as the attack began. "I woke up on the ride here, but played opussum. I never saw the girls or Ron when the vehicles were unloaded. So I'm fairly certain that they're not here with us wherever we are." _Oh, that so helps me calm down. If the girls come down and see their daddy on the floor bleeding or worse, no that is not happening. Ron's going to be okay. Ron's going to be okay. _"Bonnie, if they left Ron behind then he's already at the hospital. Wade would have definitely noticed the alarms going off. I wouldn't be surprised if Joss and the rest are on their way to get out of this stitch."

"What do these guys want? Who are they?" I was still holding my stomach as I realized I wasn't in my dress from our dinner last night. I was in some kind of blue prison like jumpsuit. I had been stripped and redressed without even waking up. _Well, this gives a different meaning to being barefoot and pregnant._ Then I felt the absence of weight on my left ring finger. The fact that it was missing was the hammer blow that helped reality set in. All my emotions as wacked as they were came rushing out and the tears started falling.

"Bonnie, shh it's going to okay. I been in worse stitches before and have gotten out of them. Bonnie, what's going on you're normally not the type to start crying? Pissed enough to rip off somebody's head, both verbally and physically, but you're not mad just upset."

"What concerned that my husband might be crippled for life or worse, and I don't know where my little girls are isn't enough for me to cry? Well screw you K!" Kim jerked when I called the twins mine, but I could tell see wasn't buying that was all. She was right, normally I would be Queen B in a heartbeat, if something threaten the life I had built. After all our conversation on Christmas Eve at Ron's house had shown Queen B was more than capable of resurfacing.

"You're pregnant, aren't you? I thought you might be how you're holding your stomach. Add in the emotions out of control. I remember that time well. How far are you?"

"Just over two months. That's what dinner was about last night. Ron and I went out to celebrate after we got the results back. We haven't even told our parents yet. Mother, Connie and Lonnie will be overjoyed, but Daddy will keep them in check."

"Well that changes things a little."

"Don't worry, I can still keep up with you when we break out of this place."

"I'm sure you can, but please don't argue with me, if I take the lead on all the fighting. Ron will never forgive me if anything happens to you. If he ever can forgive me for what I've done." That last part was whispered so low that I wasn't even sure that I heard it.

"Kim have you ever tried to explain what happened? You know you can never go back to what you had, don't even think it, but you can be friends again. He does have the biggest heart in the whole world." The look of surprise on Kim's face was almost enough to cause me to giggle. The thought of me trying to help Ron and her relationship work surely must be a sign of the apocalypse. "I'm not doing it for you K. I'm doing it for Ron." _Welcome back Queen B._

"I panicked because I was more worried about what the world thought of me than what Ron meant to me. Thus, as you so succinctly put it, I ripped out his heart, set it on fire and then flushed the remains down the toilet. I admit nothing would make me happier than to wake up that this was all a bad dream. But he is happy with you, as happy as I have ever seen him. I don't want to do anything that would disrupt your marriage. The love of my life is happily married and my daughters having a loving home with mother and father. I won't take a chance and destroy that."

"I still think you need to talk him, but I'm not going to push it. But you never did answer my question, who are these losers and what do they want?"

"I certainly didn't recognize their uniforms or style. What about you anybody new that the team has gone up against while I was out of the picture?"

"I've only been on about a quarter of the missions with the team, and almost all of those were relief type missions. So no I have no idea who they are either."

"Ms. Possible, your questions will be answered shortly." We never even heard the door open up, yet here were 4 guys standing there in a blue uniform that looked vaguely familiar. "However we have no need of Mrs. Stoppable," _Don't call me that, she's my mother in law_ "It was a mistake for us to grab you, and unfortunately you have seen too much and heard too much. Take her out and put a bullet in her head." Almost like slow motion, my life started flashing bye. I was scared, but I readied myself. I have a Black Belt in Akido, throw in gymnastics, ballet and cheerleading, stir training from a father whose motto was "**They can't beat knots on your head if they're lying in their own blood and puke**" mix well with the emotions, thoughts and fears I have going through my head and you get one pissed off Queen B aka Bonnie Stoppable. I was going to walk out of here, I was going to give birth to this baby, I was going to hold my little girls again, and I was going to kiss Ron again. They wanted a fight, they got one.

Even as three of them moved to grab me, I tensed, ready to make my move. I never got the chance as a blur of red hair flashed before me. I always thought that Kim knowing 16 different kinds of Kung Fu was a little exaggerated , but I was now a believer. I have never before or after seen somebody move as fast or viciously as Kim fought now. It was over in instant but one man would never walk without a cane again, another had bones sticking through his skin of his forearm, while the third tried to suck air through a crushed larynx.

"Nobody touches her. Understand? Nobody touches her."

"Very well, Ms Possible, if that is the way you want it." It's all a blur from there on out. More goons came and Kim and I fought them. I wasn't as effective as I usually am, as I was using mostly defense to protect the baby, but still I knew there would be more blood on my hands at the end of the day. How I don't know how long we fought, but the next thing I know Kim is leaning against the wall holding her left side while blood flowed from a cut above her right eye. I can barely stand to put weight on my right foot and my forearms throb from deflecting blows.

"What on earth do you losers want?" Kim's wheezing set off a warning light in my head because I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep going, and if she had broken ribs things were looking pretty bad.

"It's very simple Kim Possible. I'm simply showing the world has no place for amateurs in the hero business. "

"You!!"

The voice and figure seemed familiar, but I couldn't place who it was. But Kim knew who it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I all own is the laptop I'm typing on, a 93 Chevy pick up, and a couple bottles of Mountain Dew. All KP characters are owned by Disney. Katie, Kathy, Rebecca, Rachel, Garret, and Heather Stoppable are owned by me. The RedneckGeek

Author's Notes: I've gotten a couple of PM's asking about why everything is called Kim this and Kim that when Kim has been absent from the team for over three years. Ron wanted to change as little as possible when it came to naming things for Team Possible. It was his thought to keep things as they were because that was what he thought KP wanted. In his mind KP and Kim are two different people, which he is only just now trying reconcile the two images in his mind.

Investigating Monkey Fist and DNAmy was a bust. I was pretty sure that he had nothing to do with the attacks as there were was no evidence of monkey ninjas at my house, plus the fact I was shot seven times. Lord Montgomery Fiske may be insane, but he wouldn't use guns to come after me. Besides there was no attempt on Hannah, which in itself was another clue. Gill was still recovering from the last time he and I tangled. Even the regenerative properties of his amphibious mutation can't heal a broken spine that quickly. **That will teach him to mess with the Ronster.**_Shut up, go crawl back into your hole. _I was starting to get frustrated with the search as it had been going on for almost 72 hours since I had walked out of the hospital. A Ron without sleep and no Bonshine is a cranky Ron.

Then Sarah and I went to have a few words with both the good doctor Drakken and the Seniors, just to rule them out, though Drakken said he would help anyway he could, talk about awkweird, but then whoever thought that Shego would be part of Team Possible? After those oh so enlightening conversations, I decided to pay a visit on Dr. Dementor and discuss the happenings. After all he is the only one who has actually who has actually tried to kill both me and Kim, shoot he's tried to kill all of Team Possible. He must have heard something because he had the biggest reception I've ever seen waiting for me. It was hard getting into talk with him, for some reason neither his goons nor the mutant daschunds believed I had an invitation, but in the end I was positive that he had nothing to do with Bonnie and Kim's disappearance. The list was getting shorter by the hour. Motor Ed was just too incompetent to pull something off like this, and none of us have any interest in golf so that ruled out Duff Killigan. Andrea Lynn, Camille Leon, and Frugal Lucre weren't the type to use henchmen. I was getting ready to kick down Jack Hench's door when Wade discovered that Fukushima had been spotted in Lowerton. Felix came and picked me up in the Kimjet, and flew me back to Colorado. I think he was glad I was going to be staying in town for a while, so he could get some sleep. I offered to pilot for a little bit so could he take a nap, I did help buy the plane after all so I think it's fair that I get to fly it every once in a while, but he just looked at me like my head was on backwards or something. I just headed to the back and tried to marinate, I couldn't sleep, but I could chill out.

Unfortunately somebody else had different ideas. **If you want to find the ladies, you're going to have to step it up a notch.**

_So not going to happen. Just go away._ Zorpox had come dangerously close to making an appearance during our discussion with Dementor. I really don't like how close I came to going to town on Dementor. For all his spouting off, he'd actually a fairly weak little twerp, and can't handle physical discomfort all that well. The thoughts of what I could do to get him to talk made me nausesous.

**I'm just saying the sooner we find them, the sooner we can fulfill that fantasy of ours. I'm sure they will be very very thankful. And if they're not well we can adjust them.**

_Alright, you did not just go there. I'm not putting a mind control chip on Bonnie or Kim. Same goes for the Attitudinator or the Moodulator. So you will you please just shut up and disappear._

**We'll talk later, now I got to go work on some designs for ruling the world once you see the light or darkness as the case may be.**

Before I could fire back a snappy comeback, something that would probably involve a lot of swearing, at my alter ego, Felix said we were about 15 minutes out. I checked my gear as he got ready to deliver me at the warehouse district that Fukushima had spotted in. I felt the engines shift into hover mode and got ready to rappel down to the nearest roof. While rappelling isn't my favorite way to disembark an aircraft, it does beat jumping from said aircraft with a giant silk hankie strapped to my back.

"You sure you don't Hiro in on this part?" Felix had obviously put the Kimjet on autopilot as he was sitting right behind me in his robotic wheelchair.

"Yep, the Ronman has got it covered. I beat him before without being fully amped up on the MMP, and I didn't have the Ginsu either. He won't know what hit him. Hiro needs his rest and so do you. I need a challenge on _Zombie Mayhem_ when this is all done and I don't want to beat you cause you're falling asleep at the controller."

"Just don't hit him so hard, you won't know anything either. As for the challenge, I could still beat you while sleeping."

"Wanna place a wager on that?"

"Nope, Bonnie will hurt me severely if I took anything of yours, including your time."

"Alright then see you later. I'll find my own way home. Go curl up next your beautiful wife and get some sleep." I stepped out of the Kimjet and started sliding down the rope towards the roof. It was all I could do not to scream in abject terror. A high pitched shriek that can shatter glass does nothing for my stealth capabilities. I hit the surface and hit the D-ring to release the rope as the Kimjet's engines tilted back into flight mode and zipped off into the night. I waited impatiently in the shadows, for the sounds of the night to slip back into normal. I shifted my attention to the plans for the warehouses downloaded on my Mk IV and was viewing them through the HUD when I caught movement on the next rooftop over. I quickly switched Image Enhancement and watched as my nemesis from Yanamouchi slip through a skylight into the building which looked like it had been abandoned before my rents were born. The grapple went sailing smoothly across the alleyway and then I hit the retract button. I had forgotten how quick those things can move a person especially when the drag is set to max. I slammed face first into the wall and had to pause for a moment while the stars in my eyes faded. Luckily the Mk IV is made of high impact resistant plastic, so there wasn't even a scratch on the lenses. Too bad I couldn't say the same about my face. I scrambled over the ledge and moved over to the skylight I had seen Fukushima enter through. Looking for anything out of the ordinary, trip wires, laser beams, razor teethed samurai mutant gerbils, it pays to never be too careful in the world saving business, I decided in wouldn't be too prudent to go in the same way as he did. Moving to another skylight, I used the built in laser cutter of Kimgrapple bracer to slice a hole big enough to climb through. Attaching the grapple, I began lowering myself slowly through the rafters and crates, just in time to walk into an ambush.

The pale yellow rays of stun beams sizzled past me as I launch myself towards cover with handspring powered backflips. The thump of a net gun sounds as the darts of a tazer imbed themselves into a crate a second behind me. I land and my left hand snaps out with it's 1911A1 Longslide spitting flame and thunder. I count a total of 15 assailants as two of them fall clutching limbs. Not one of them is Fukushima, but I do recognize the uniforms. _Why in the heck is Global Justice trying to capture me?_ Doesn't matter, they're interfering with my search for Bonnie, which means that they're threatening her, which means I'm not going down without a fight. I don't care if it is the good guys or bad guys trying to stop me, if they're in my way down they go. I empty the magazine in the pistol as I feel a tingling running down my right arm. Suddenly a blue bolt of energy leaps from my fist and slams another target. _Wow this badical. _These guys don't stand a chance against me, but only the image of Bonnie in my head keeps me from turning this stitch into a bloodbath worthy of a psychopath.

I move through the injured using pressure points to ease the pain and first aid on the gunshot wounds and electrical burns. _I never knew I could throw lightning, Sensei and I need to seriously have a talk about the MMP._ Doesn't matter even if the goons were hired to kill me, I injure them, I try my best to ease their pain, it helps me sleep at night. Three of the guys I recognize, it's Team Impossible. _What is going on with Betty? What was Jack trying to warn me about?_ Both Burn and Crash are unconscious by the time I get to them, but Dash is still holding on despite being shot three times in the leg.

"Ok Dash tell me what is going on? Why the hell is Team Impossible along with a GJ Tactical team tries to attack me?"

Breath hissing through teeth clenched from pain eases as I hit couple of pressure points to block the pain. "What the hell happened to your eyes boy? Last time I checked they were blue." A hiss escapes as I slap a bandage against the bleeding gunshot wounds in his thigh. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm giving first aid to somebody too stupid to know when they are so outclassed it isn't even funny. As for my eyes, call it a side effect of the Mystical Monkey Power or the Ron Factor or even chaos theory. Now that I've answered your questions, how about you answering mine?"

"We are trying to help you. Dr. Director said you were going to do something stupid. We were to apprehend you."

"Well, why don't you tell Betty that if she wants to help me then she better find out who took my wife and friend, not to mention who shot me and left me for dead." I was starting to really lose my temper with GJ, far as I can tell they aren't doing any investigation into the incident and were doing their best to hinder me. "Also shooting at me with no warning does not equate to help in my book."

"Sorry about that. Orders were to take you down on sight." _I need to talk to Betty face to face obviously to find out what she knows._ Then I noticed Dash's eyes flaring and he was reaching for his stun blaster. A tingling in the back of my mind made me whirl around just in time to see three shruiken whistling through air at what should have been my back. I snagged the Lotus Blade off my back and snapped the now bo staff shaped weapon forward in a spinning shield maneuver to deflect the shruiken.

"Now Outsider you will die. With the Lotus Blade and your head, Lord Monkey Fist will surely place me as the new Sensei of Yanamouchi." Fukushima was standing on a stack crates about thirty feet above me dressed in traditional ninja garb. The confident gleam in his eyes belied his arrogance. He knew more about ninjitsu than I did, but I had the MMP which gave me knowledge of every maneuver of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar as well as those additional side effects. I thought about throwing a lightning bolt at him just to make him dance, but then summoned the MMP in a shield around my body and launched myself at the bottom crate. I wish he wasn't wearing the full face mask, so I could have used the MK IV to get a picture of his face, I'm sure it would have been priceless. Unfortunately, he got knocked out somewhere along the way down in the collapse of the stack.

I knew the GJ reinforcements weren't too off. I needed to get going if I don't want to have my discussion with the head of Global justice from the inside of a detention cell. _That's assuming that she even talks to me._ I toss Fukushima over to the rest of the injured after securing his wrists and ankles with restraints and fire my Kimgrapple at the roof. A plan was forming in my head and I needed to talk to Wade, but not here. Plus I really needed to see Katie and Kathy, just to spend some time with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I all own is the laptop I'm typing on, a 93 Chevy pick up, and a couple bottles of Mountain Dew. All KP characters are owned by Disney. Katie, Kathy, Rebecca, Rachel, Garret, and Heather Stoppable are owned by me. The RedneckGeek

"This has got to be one of your dumbest ideas yet, you know that right?" Wade's face on the HUD of the MK IV Kimmunicator showed his disbelief as if the disdain in his voice wasn't enough. "Did you and Drakken switch minds?"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. After all most of my ideas turn out for the good, you know like the Naco. Besides they're sure not going to be expecting me to do something like this."

"Ron we're not talking about your skills as a chef, we're talking about sneaking into one of, if not the, most heavily defended areas on the planet. This isn't Drakken or Dementor's lair. This is Global Justice Central we're talking about. Every security system I know about and probably some that I don't exists here. Not to mention heavily armed and armored guards. "

"That's what makes it such a badical, bondiggity plan Wade."

"If you're than anxious to talk to Dr. Director in a orange jumpsuit why don't you just hijack one of the hovercarriers?"

"Only if we know which specific one the director was one. Then, you 'd just hack the piloting computer and the Tweebs could fly it anywhere we want, though that would be a great distraction. Why don't you three get right on that while I sneak in to Betty's office" It took me a minute to figure out why it looked like it was raining through the HUD, especially since I was indoors. Wade was taking a sip of his never empty soda cup and almost choked at my last suggestion.

"Are you completely insane? Though hacking the piloting computer of a Global Justice hovercarrier would take three minutes max, do you have any concept of how much trouble Jim and Tim could cause with that much firepower? Besides we want to keep security at a low threat, not raise it to highest level ever. Dr. Director would be bouncing so hard even I couldn't keep track of her."

"Oh it's we now, is it?"

"Of course it is, the thought of hacking Global Justice Central is just too good to pass up."

"Darn, and I had this great speech planned about your rocking computer skills and the Ronster's mad ninja abilities."

"Ron, just because you attended a super secret school for ninjas, it does not make you a trained ninja."

"Oh you're just trying to be nice." Man it felt good to be joking around with Wade.

"Usually somebody else has to say this, but here goes Focus Ron."

"Oh, I'm focused and now are you going to get hacking and find me a way in?"

"What do you think I've been doing? Looking for video game cheats? Let's see the tubes are definitely out, as are the air ventilation ducts. Looks like some kind of robotic drones rolling through those. Those are on separate secure network so I can't hack them. Hello, what's this? Ummm, hmmmm."

"What you did you find Wade?"

"I had another search going on about those orders concerning you. It appears that any sighting of you, Kim, Bonnie or Will Du is to be reported to Dr. Director immediately. All agents are to effectively drop whatever they are doing, and tail the individual spotted, and if possible apprehend them on sight. After which you're to be brought to GJ Central and no contact with anybody until otherwise notified. Any agent failing to act on these orders will face some rather nasty disciniplary actions."

"Ok Wade, just what the hell is going on here? Why am I and the most arrogant spy in the world tied for first place on GJ's Top ten most wanted list? Here's an idea, get into the files on Kim and Du to see if during Kim's little vacation those two ever worked together and if they did, was it somebody really nasty."

"I don't know Ron, but I think I found the best way in. I pretty sure you can slip through the vehicle bay doors. Not too much active security, more passive than anything else. Why don't you get going and I'll work on getting into those files. "

As I sat there timing the doors for the vehicle bay, I really began to miss Rufus. At times like that little naked mole rat could prove a welcome comic relief from whatever was eating my mind away, as well as provide distraction from the guards if I screwed up. But my little buddy was getting up there in years, even though he is extremely abnormal for his species and just couldn't handle the stress of missions anymore. Besides the girls absolutely adored him and with all the crap that was happening to their mom and dad, I felt they needed some normality in their life. _Please God don't let me pants fall down right now._ I held down on screaming out Booyah as I slipped in without being noticed. As I headed toward the hallway that Wade had highlighted as the safest, but not necessarily the fastest, route, I switched the Mk IV to IR to keep a look out for laser trip beams. I about jumped out of my skin when the darn thing started to make a low humming noise.

"Uh Wade you there?" trying to keep my voice as low as possible. I wasn't wearing a GJ uniform and despite some of the rumors running around about the MMP, having the Old Jedi Mind Trick wasn't one of the abilities I have access to. I really didn't want to attract attention to myself, and I was pretty sure that this hum was going to do so.

"What is it Ron? You really shouldn't be talking right now. Stealth is supposed to be silent right?'

"Yes it is, however the Mk IV is humming."

"Oh that just the IFF signal being broadcast"

"Let's pretend I have no idea what you're talking about."

"All Global Justice uniforms have an Identification Friend or Foe chip in them that broadcast all the time. It makes sure that no one is in an area they're not supposed to be. I had the Mk IV start broadcasting one so the motion sensors didn't detect you and then not detect an IFF signal. I don't think I could stop all the alerts that would set off."

"Oh, ok. Next time let me know you're going to do that. Screaming at the top of my lungs would really put a damper on my ninja skills. Any luck on the search?"

"Sorry about that Ron. As for the search, well I'm running into some issues."_Issues, what kind of issues? I thought you were a genius when it came to computers and stuff. _"I call you back when I know something more."

He didn't even give me a chance to say bye before he disconnected. The next few hours made classes at Yanamouchi look so easy. There were no closets or alcoves to slip into if somebody came my way. All doors were locked with electronic cards, keypads, and bio metric sensors, which meant no getting in those either. I ended spending most of my time crawling along the duct work which ran across the ceiling, ala Spiderman. It is amazing just how many people get complacent and never bother to look up. But then again if it hadn't been for the MMP, I couldn't be doing this. I knew I was going to pay one hell of a price when this was all over. It took me almost a whole day to recover from what was at the most a three minute fight back at graduation. I had been using the Mystical Monkey Power for over 4 days straight now and it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon.

Just as I was finally getting to where Dr. Director's office was, things seemed to pick up a notch from the laid back attitude I had been seeing as I sneaked in. A flurry of agents went scrambling in and out of the door and I could hear good ole Betty screaming at them. Couldn't quite make out all the words, but I do know she was mad about something. If I could get closer I could probably learn all sorts of new swear words in as many different languages as she knows. I was just going to have to wait until things calmed down a bit until I made my move. At least it didn't look like I had set off any alarm.

"Uh Ron, I have run into a little problem. All files on Will Du and Kim have been locked down. I've got the password, but I need Dr. Director's voice, retinal scan, finger print and DNA to get through. I have no idea how we're going to get those."

"Well, needing her voice definitely rules out killing her and then using her dead body to get the rest." _SHUT UP GET BACK IN YOUR HOLE. _"Just kidding Wade, I guess I'll just have to sneak in there and ask her politely. She knows something about this whole stitch and we're going to find out just what she knows. Just make sure you're recording it all, you know in case I can't walk out of here a free man."

It took almost another hour to get from my hiding place and into Betty's office. Not only did I have to wait until traffic was thinned out enough for me to make my move, but the security measures for some odd reason nearly tripled in strength. Slipping in through the door without being seen was one of the hardest things I have ever done. Moving into the shadows after locking the door, I proceeded to 

get my heart rate and anger under control. I was only going to get one shot at this, and I didn't need Zorpox getting loose and screwing things up. Studying Betty Director, I could tell she hadn't been getting much sleep. The bag under her eye was massive and she had the twitchiness of too much stimulant intake. Whether it was caffeine, nicotine, or some sort of combat drug the eggheads down in the GJ labs had cooked up I didn't know, but I could tell it was going to be like pulling teeth to get her to talk.

"Wade at my signal, jam all communications from this room. …. Now Wade" I stepped into the light. "We need to talk"

I think she must have jumped almost five feet into the air and I could probably win the grand prize on _America's Funniest Home Videos_ if I ever decided to send in the video footage of this conversation. "How in the hell did you get in here?"

"Call it the Ron Factor, call it the MMP, call it whatever you want." I snapped my elbow back into the solar plexus of the agent trying to sneak up behind me with the stun baton. Wade didn't even have time to tell me about him, I just sensed him behind me. The blow I had dealt him was enough o knock him down but I wanted to make I've got your attention why don't you tell me just what the hell is going an example of the mood I was in. As soon as my elbow connected, I snapped my fist straight down into his groin, then back up into his nose as he folded in reflex. My fist snapped down into his groin a second time and then I finished him off with a boot to the head. "As I said we need to talk. And now that on?"

"What do you mean, I'm a very busy woman and I run a worldwide law enforcement agency. I have several operations going on and I know for a fact that Team Possible is not involved in any of them."

"Well, how about the investigation into why one of your freelance agents got shot the other night in his living room? Or how about said freelance agent's wife and best friend since pre-k ending up kidnapped? Any of this ringing a bell? Let's try another one, why is there an apprehend on sight order concerning me? Just what the hell is going on? And what does Will Du have to do with it?"

She had the look of extreme frustration on her face. "Mr. Stoppable you do realize that I can lock you away for so long that your great grandchildren will be born before you will ever see the light of day again?"

"Try it and you will get to see the full power of the Mystical Monkey Master up close and personal. Want this base to be nothing but a smoking hole in the ground?"

"Ron what you are getting involved with is truly complicated." Fear and resignation were warring in her eye. "I'm just trying to keep you from destroying years of hard work."

"What I'm getting involved in? Lady I was involved the moment somebody shot me and kidnapped my pregnant wife. As for destroying something I am going to start on this base soon if I don't start getting some answers. And before you ask, note serious face."

"Ron, please…" Something in my expression must have changed her mind about begging me to drop it. "Fine, Ron just please keep in mind that I was doing all this to protect you and Team Possible. It so happens that during Kimberly's…. um how should I say this…. Sabbatical after giving birth to your daughters she wanted to see if she still had what it takes to save the world. She started going after some very nasty people in Africa, Asia and South America. The very same people who Agent Du was assigned to stop. Instead of working together, those two often went head to head, and at least once hand to hand. In every single instance, Agent Du ended up losing. His performance went downhill and he became focused on simply proving he was better than Kimberly Possible. It appears that he has finally snapped."

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? Why the hell hasn't he been recalled? Where is he? I'm going to kill this arrogant piece of shit if he has hurt my wife. And heaven forbid if she loses our child." Her eye widened in shock and all color drained from her face, as Dr. Director saw my face. I have to give her credit though, she at least kept looking me in the eyes.

"Ron, I'm trying to keep this under wraps. How do you think it would look if word of this got out?'

"So my wife may already be dead because of your concern for public relations? You had better tell me right now if you know where this moron is because you're about to get to see Zorpox up close and personal. And trust me if I let him go, the only thing that can put him back into his hole is currently being held by your number one agent."

"I have a clue but not enough evidence to justify sending a team after him."

"Fine get the info to Wade and I mean now. If have to come back to get it what I likely to do will make the Lowardians look like a picnic." I turned and walked out of the room. I really didn't care if anybody saw me now or not. Those that did, recognized me and obviously thought better of trying to stop me. I honestly don't know if I would have killed anybody or not, but I wasn't in the mood to go quietly. I made my way out of the base and headed for a quiet spot to sit and calm down. I looked up at the sky and let the tears start to fall. I thought about losing Bonnie and all we had built together. It was the damn food chain all over again. Kim's panic and her inability to face the world views on her if they found out about her condition, and now GJ wanted to bury it's head in the sand so their top agent didn't embarrass them in front of the world.

"Ron I got the data from GJ." Wade face on the HUD looked seriously concerned.

"Yeah, ok. Call everybody up and have them pick up me up. Full gear Wade, everything you think we're going to need. We've got a mission to plan and then we're going to get my wife back."


End file.
